


A Compelling Tale of Vehement Intimacy

by plant_wave



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Baptismal, Blasphemy, Catholic, Catholic Imagery, Churches & Cathedrals, Comedy, Confessional, Confessions, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Inaccurate Catholicism, Inspired by Shakespeare, M/M, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sacrilege, Shakespearean Language, Sins, Sonnets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_wave/pseuds/plant_wave
Summary: A Shakespeare-esque portrayal of the pairing of Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic goes off to confession one day which just so happens to be the same time Shadow is giving the confession.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry.

_Enter_ **_Tails ,_ ** _he is dressed resembling a jester. He wears a maroon tunic with brown buttons. He also wears a matching maroon hat with dangling silver bells. He holds a skull in his hand which is also wearing a maroon hat with silver bells. He extends his arm and contorts it to a roughly 30 degree angle and proceeds to speak to the skull._

  
  


Tails- Tis not an unusual thing for love to blossom in areas where one would perceive it not. 

Love tangles her arms within cobblestone walls of streets within their intricate groves where she nestles within the confines of that space until she bears no longer any desire to be there and finds a new spot to lay her tender bones.

Hath I been a fox of lowly status of mild intellect 

And a disdain of bathing myself of physical marks of dirt,

Love would have extended her fair dainty hand

Upon my cheek of auburn hue

And whispered her silky promises of affection.

Forgive the curs’d trespassing of the vocalisation of my woes,dear Listener

Dost thou fear the unknown? 

Dost thou carry worries within thy breast?

Thou art in for a tale comprised of the trio of tormentation,

Curiosity,Infatuation, and Damnation

Doth not bid me i didst not warneth thee!

**_Sonic_ ** _enters._ **_Tails_ ** _puts the skull behind his back swiftly. **Sonic** is unaware of this. _

Sonic: Good Morrow, Tails! Were thou just conversing with a companion just now?

Tails: Good Morrow to you also! Thou must be forsaken for thou art thy only companion I have conversed with on this May morn. Art thou in fine spirits?

Sonic: Thy observations share similar skill of a seamstress in deep focus. In truth, nay. A great plague hath found residence within my soul

Tails: Oh? Dost thou care to elaborate?

Sonic: Indeed I shall, for no greater sadness exists within the world than that which has perched its claws into my blue flesh and proceedeth to shred my torso into fragments.

Ist a name required for such purposes?

Agony and affliction fill that void, but to no such avail!

My pain exceedeth past the confines of words more sophisticated

The solitary word which gives triumph to my woes?

Tails: Pray, tell!

Sonic: Canst a word within this trite vernac’lar

Any word that is broad nor slender can

Truly embody feeling that is blur?

Nay! What foolish proposition says man!

Thy word that myself articulates is

Fuck! fuck ! Fuck! Glorious Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

When thou art frail n sad due to the Ms

Or might thou be in pools of great unluck!

Fuck be thou man, thou maiden, and thou mate!

It be thy thermal shield for frost and cold!

Fuck be thy rosary which guides ones faith!

This word to which I pray when tis so late!

Tails,O fair buddy, thou mustn't lament!

When thou canst simply say fuck in ones vent!

Tails: What bringeth thine woes?

Sonic: What else, but thy feelings of L-

Tails: Leeches?

Sonic: Nay! L-

Tails: Labour?

Sonic: Nay! L-

Tails: Lesbians?

Sonic: Canst thou not silence thyself and let one finish? I fret not for any of those things, ‘stead, I fret for Love! 

Tails: Love? Love as in L-O-V-E?

Sonic: I do wish thou wouldst refrain from remarking on my illiteracy! I care not for trivial letterings of words, I care purely for experiences which are entirely human in like and which multitudes of persons can experience, without need of class privileges!

Tails: But, pray tell, Art thou not hedgehog? Thou be the furthest thing from human form! Cerulean and coarse to the touch!

Sonic: My physical attributes are null to the universal experience of being human-like.

Tails: What interesting ponderings! If thou art fine, I must vacate this exchange, for Hath I important conferences to attend to!

Sonic: I wish thy best wishes for thine travels! Thou musn’t forget thine additional tail!

Tails: O what divine comedy sprouteth from thine teeth and thine tongue! Farewell O Lover of Lapis!

Sonic: Farewell to thou also!

**_Tails_ ** _leaves the stage. His hat makes an audible jingling noise as he goes away. Audience may let out a small chuckle if they wish to._ **_Sonic_ ** _stands in the centre of the stage, lights all focus on him. He looks to the audience but is unaware of their presence._

Sonic: Ha! So off one goes! Leaving me to feel so smitten. Mine own emotions feel so impregnable and ever-lasting, that one does not know what to do! Tis not heard of for a male to feel so passionate about a passion, but here layeth that within mine spirit and within the chambers of my heart. O, what is one to do! 

_Almost as if on cue, a bell rings out._ **_Sonic_ ** _is startled by this but quickly regains composure._

Sonic: O! Thy bells ringeth for thine lord. Mid-day already? What a baffle! I must leave, the friar awaits my tedious confessions. The friar shall has't an easy timeth extracting mine own confessions, but shall struggle with the consequences of deliv'ring those folk backeth to the L'rd above

**_Sonic_ ** _leaves the stage. The curtains close. This marks the end of the scene._

  
  


_The curtains re-open. We see_ **_Friar Eggman_ ** _and his helper_ **_Shadow_ ** _gather around a shattered stained glass window._ **_Friar Eggman_ ** _picks up and examines a piece of the glass._

Friar Eggman: Hooligans! The Lot of them! Thy Lord hath great agony over this decimation. Whom looketh upon thine sprog of Mary and thinketh to oneself ‘Canst I bringeth blasphemy to these parts?’. One should be flogged for the entire village to see for such actions!

Shadow: One who defiles the Lord, defiles the very womb where they sprungeth out of their mothers! What great tyranny must rampage within thy mind for one to bring such sacrilege on this place of worship.

Friar Eggman: Indeed, indeed! Now, if thou dost not mind, I must cleaneth such glass. Only beings of high religious title may cleanse such areas of impiety.

Shadow: Alas, Friar. Hast thou not confessions now? To whom will the sinners repent to for thou art needed for the purposes of now?

Friar Eggman: O Shadow, One does bringeth amusement to mine eyes. Thou hast resided in mine church for plenty a year! Thou art fine to forgive the sinners in place of myself!

Shadow: Art thou expressing truths?

Friar Eggman: May the Lord above down strike thy soul of myself if thy vocables that I summon from my lips be false and fabricated! I placeth mine hands upon thy rosaries and thy rosaries upon mine bible. 

Shadow: Friar…

Friar Eggman: What hath been spoken, hath been spoken! Now, Off! Thou hast a solitary sinner today, thou art as fortuned as a worm who hath ‘ppeared upon earths surface when Adam’s Ale is’t descendeth from God’s ascended heaven.

**_Shadow_ ** _looks at_ **_Friar Eggman_ ** _with admiration similar to that of a son and father. He walks off, careful not to trudge on the broken glass. The curtains close as **Friar Eggman** collects up the broken fragments. This marks the end of the act. _


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Sorry (Again)

_The scene opens on_ **_Sonic_ ** _entering confession. His head is bowed in prayer and he blesses himself as he walks over to the confession box._ **_Shadow_ ** _is in the confession ready to hear his sins._

Sonic: Good Morrow, Heavenly One

Shadow: Good Morrow, Sinner. Which of life’s perils hath brungeth thou to this area of the L’rd?

Sonic: In truth, many things. So many of things, that I fear perhaps the Lord himself will doubt the possibility of any cleansing of my soul

Shadow: There is null need for such feelings of trepidation! God welcomes all children into his Kingdom of Heaven, Thou shan’t be ridiculed for any lapses within thy judgement. 

Sonic: Heavenly Brother, thy words bring solace to my thoughts. Well, If One may begin, I’ve been feeling strange lately.

Shadow: “Strange”, Pray tell, What doth thou define as “Strange”?

Sonic: Well...One would typically defines the gross, the abnormal, and the downright deplorable as something befitting of the term ‘Strange’. One, being that of me. I would’st describeth mine feelings of romantic and...forgiveth me...sexual urges which could’st be classified as all three

Shadow: Hath thou classified these compulsions as ‘Gross, abnormal, and downright deplorable’?

Sonic: Indeed One does, O Holy One. 

Shadow: Art thy thoughts of thyself recent? Or, hath thy thoughts been thy forecomings of a myriad of concealed and unregulated ponderings over a course of a lifetime?

Sonic: Thy answer to thy question layeth in a deep chasm of mine soul. 

Shadow: Kindly continue.

Sonic: I pray that One doth not disclose these replies to any body nor spirit other than thy Holiest One,

Shadow: Aye! One should not think of such abhorrent practices 

Sonic: Then, One doth not see reason enough to hide any further. In borderline biblical honesty...I hath harboured feelings for another male! Indeed! I confess! I confess! Sliceth thy azure flesh, breaketh thy brittle bones, teareth thy spikes from mine body. I confess! Lord above looking down and Lucifer below gazing above! Mine own heart beateth for another gentleman. Doth thy Lord hath agony and resentment? Hath he summoned a flood a ten-fold one worse than that of Noah? Hath I fallen prey to an Eve curse? Doth the world of the spiritual mock and belittle my cause? O Heavenly One! Holy Figure! Renounce my faith! Toss thy body of myself to thy pigs or the wolves!For I be no useth to this world elsewhere!

Shadow: Cease! Cease! One see’th no reason to relinquish thy faith. Thou hath committed no such actions of deplorable nature. Love appeareth in a multitude of forms, why would God peer’th in negativity over a son of his! No Need, he would’st say, to partake in such horrors against thy body. Thou art a fine being!

Sonic: Doth thou speaketh golden word?

Shadow: Truly! Thou need’st not to abidicate from thy faith. This society where One liveth, hath not the capabilities of comprehending love in its purest form. Due to Unfortunate reasons, this expands to some religious folk also, but thou need’st not be discouraged. 

Sonic: Thy words taste like nectar on thy mind. Thou speak’st of such wisdom, One would have to think that thou feeleth love in an usual way also. Doth thou?

Shadow: I speaketh not of such matters, within the confines of confessional. Come’st thou to thy organ at later mass, where One could’st speak, Two could’st also!

Sonic: Aye! How’ver, How would’st I rec’nise thou, when showeth our faces we hath not?

Shadow: Thou will’st know, Thou willst know

_The curtains close. The audience may let out a cheer. Let them. This marks the end of the scene._

_The curtains reopen. Here we see_ **_Friar Eggman_ ** _and_ **_Shadow_ ** _together. They are prepping for the Mass._

Friar Eggman: O, b’fore One forgeth! Tell’th me, How didst thy confessions go? 

Shadow: Splendid, O Holy One! It feel’th great to forgive thy sinners of the world!

Friar Eggman: I knew’st thou would’st feel like that. How would One hedgehog like yourself feel about doing them from now on?

Shadow: O, Worm?

Friar Eggman: Indeed, thy years have begun to taketh thy toil on my limbs. I be not the same careless, limber man of my youth. Pain seek’th refuge within each crevice of my body, and it becometh increasin’ly diff’cult to do my duties. Shadow, thou hast always been a religious man. Thou art the pinnacle of what null sacrilege doesth to thy mother’s son.

Shadow: Father, One can’th not express’th my joy enough! I thanketh thee! 

Friar Eggman: Nay! I thanketh thee! Thou hast helpeth me times a plenty!

  
_The duo exchange an emotional hug and the curtains close. The act is over._


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

_The scene opens on_ **_Sonic_ ** _waiting by the organ. Mass has finished. He is visibly anxious._ **_Shadow_ ** _watches from the side as he pretends to clean up the communion and place it back within the bowl._ **_Friar Eggman_ ** _has gone to the garden which is on the opposite side of the church grounds, in search of medicinal herbs. The church is completely empty. Taking a deep breath,_ **_Shadow_ ** _walks up to_ **_Sonic_ ** _._

Shadow: Even’ng, Sinner

Sonic: *gaspeth* Art thou thy being behind the confession?

Shadow: Indeed! Thou ist me, and me ist thou

Sonic: Thou hast helpeth me in more ways than One could imagine, Again, I wisheth to let One know what a grace thou art.

Shadow: Tis always a pleasure to exchange words with another

Sonic: W-with another? Pray tell! What doth thou mean?

Shadow: Thou art a silly little hedgehog! Think’st thou art thy sole homosexual of this village?

Sonic: Thou...art homosexual?

Shadow: Precisely. One will’st admit that tis a reclusive existence in thy time of ours

Sonic: Oh, what jubilant news! Doth thy friar know?

Shadow: Nay! One could’st never. He hath brungeth me into this catholic life, and he would’st feel great anger if he knew! He would’st toss me aside and One would be in shambles on the street, living off of thy measly remains of a rat scrambling past on thy street.

Sonic: Dost thou liveth concealing such news?

Shadow: Of course. However, thy friar be old. He be not nimble. Thy morn wind could’st break this fragile man’s bones within one gust! Think’st thou of his reaction to his apprentice being that of a sup’posed sinner! One could’st think of none such suffr’ing worse! B’sides, One hath planneth thy scheme!

Sonic: Thy Scheme?

Shadow: In fact, Thy Great’st Scheme of All! Thou could’st becometh holy with me! Thou m’st thinketh of thy possibilities, two homosexuals helpeth thy village slowly accept thy realities of love! Think’st thou good?

Sonic: Oh! Oh! Oh! Thou speak’st brilliantly! Indeed! What splendid plan!

_The pair look into each other’s eyes. They lean in, and without thinking, kiss._ **_Sonic_ ** _turns red._ **_Shadow_ ** _pulls back._

Shadow: Art thou feeleth alright?

Sonic: Alright? Nay! One feelest better than thy simple Alright! O..but I think’st of something strange

Shadow: Strange? How so?

Sonic: Thou art a fine kisser, but One know’st thy name not! Thou could’st be call’d Tom nor Joe nor Beelzebub!

Shadow: Thy concerns be valid, how’ver, Dost One resemble thy figure that be of Beelzebub in actuality?

Sonic: Nay, not in actuality. But, Cann’st thou shareth thy name? Thou would’st maketh mine heart singeth!

Shadow: Thou need’st no such extremities to validate One;s concern! Thy Name of mine, thou desire, One shall’t provide. Mine own nameth be Shadow.

Sonic: Shadow? What glorious name! Thy angels above could but only thinketh of such beautiful name! Indeed, Think’st it be time to also shareth mine own nameth- Sonic!

Shadow: Sonic...Thou name bringeth me to mine knees. What fine name. Sonic, may we kisseth again? P’haps One may be experiencing friar-like forgetfulness, and thy lips be the cure. Thou surely wisheth me not to perish, doth thou?

**_Shadow_ ** _and_ **_Sonic_ ** _kiss again. Unbeknownst to them, **Tails** has spotted them through the broken stained glass window. He looks horrified.The curtains close. _

_The curtains open again. The lovers are shocked as they realise theyve been spotted._ **_Tails_ ** _stomps over but in a rather pathetic way because he’s still wearing that maroon hat from earlier with the bells so its just like a jingly homophobic trot._

Sonic: Tails! I prayeth to thee, curse’th not ones love but bless’d our love ‘stead!

Tails: Love? LOVE? I hate that word, as I hate all homosexuals and thy feral religious folk

Shadow: Sonic...Know’st thou this person?

Sonic: He be a friend

Tails: Ha! What comedic phrase! We be not friends! Look’st One to be a friend of homosexual sodomites? 

Shadow: Silence your curses! This be not a place for hatred and shouting, but p’haps a place for loving and learning!

Tails: I care not for the words of thy likes of thou! 

_With that, **Tails** pulls out his skull from earlier. _

Tails: To think, I pr’formed a touching tribute to thy liketh of heterosexual relationships earlier for my conference, and thou, my old pal, think’st it be suitable to blaspheme such concept?

_**Tails** , without much hesitation, throws the skull onto a dangling glass art fixture. It falls down at a rapid pace, and neither of the lovers realise what is about to happen before it is too late. It collides ontop of **Sonic** , killing him instantly. _

Shadow: No! Thou wretch! Thou menace! Commits thou a crime upon not only love, but upon the L’rd’s own holy abode. Hath thou null shame? 

Tails: Ha! If shame be thy tolerance for thy blaspheme of a high status, then so be it! 

**_Tails_ ** _and_ **_Shadow_ ** _enter into a fight. Tears run rampage down_ **_Shadow’s_ ** _face. They duel for a while, before_ **_Tails_ ** _wraps his two tails around_ **_Shadow_ ** _’s neck, and strangles_ **_Shadow_ ** _. Getting up, he dusts himself off, before_ **_Friar Eggman_ ** _enters. He had finally heard the commotion. He spots_ **_Shadow_ ** _and_ **_Sonic_ ** _who lay dead on the floor surrounded by glass. He spots_ **_Tails_ ** _, who is balancing the skull between his two hands. He is heartbroken and outraged._

Friar Eggman: OI! To what business has occurred here, and why art thy bodies of two good Catholics doing laying defeated on the ground?

Tails: O, Father! Believe me, they des’rved such agony and more!

Friar Eggman: O, hush you scoundrel! Thou hath n’er appeared within the confines of this here church, and thou expect glory? Thou expe’ctst Honour? Thou deserve’st null of these things. Thou hath committed a double murder most obscene! I careth not for what thou says for the fate of this church lies in uncertainty now my finest apprentice has been murdered by thy hands! 

  
_**Friar Eggman** , summoning the last of his strength, lifts _ **_Tails_ ** _by the scruff of the neck. He brings him over to baptismal water which is meant to be in place for a baptism in the morning, but that can wait._

Tails: Art thou planneth to bringeth thy blanket of death upon me? Hath thy L'rd stateth within thy pages of thy scripture, murder be a crime most foul? Thou hath dedicated thy life towards thy L'rd, howe'er, thou careth not for it now? 

Friar Eggman: Silence, Fool! B'fore One calleth upon thy seamstress to sew thy lips shut! Thou hast committed double murder, within these walls. If I am to be sent to thy great Inferno for such actions against thou, thou willst deal with double of pain! Forgive me, L'rd above!

Tails: Ah! Cease! Cease! 

Friar Eggman (while shoving Tails beneath the water): Nay! Doth thou repent for thy actions!

Tails: Aye! Aye! I repent! I repent!

Friar Eggman: Loud'r! May Gabriel hear thy woes!

Tails (Louder): AYE! I DO! AYE!

Friar Eggman: One can do not much but scoff at thee! Thy wails be humerous! Hath thou considered venturing into comedic territory?

Tails: Aye! One thinketh my humour be entertaining?

Friar Eggman: Maybe so! But thy corpse of thou willst be thy greatest comedic endeavor thou willst e'er achieve!

Tails (while dying): O Father! Why must one strike so close to thy heart O mine?

_**Tails**_ _dies by drowning._ **_Friar Eggman_** _discards his frail and lifeless body beside the altar. He looks upon the bodies of the two lovers and sobs. His heart is so broken he collapses and, rather comically, falls down the steps going towards the altar. His neck snaps, and he dies. The bodies of **Sonic,Shadow, Tails,** and **Friar Eggman** do not get found till the morning._


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

_Morning comes quickly. This could be noted by a change of lighting which goes from dark to light. **Knuckles** ,the sexton, steps into the church. In his hands, is a comically large pane of glass. _

Knuckles: Good Morrow, O Holy Ones. Thou hast requesteth thy change O glass? One must say, It doth looketh splendid!

_Noting a lack of response, **Knuckles** cautiously sets down the pane of stained glass. He steps closer into the room and is stunned._

Knuckles: One be stunned! Corpses! Corpses O Plenty! O Friar! O Apprentice! O Commoner! O Jester! Thou be breath'nt no longer! What be the cause? 

_At that moment, **Amy** , the dairymaid, comes along. She brings milk for the friar. She steps inside the church and is shocked at the scene. She spots **Knuckles** and is suspicious of him._

Amy: O my Heart! What a frightful sight to One's eyes! Hath a homicide occurred?

Knuckles: I prayeth not, but seemingly it be just that! Mine virgin eyes hath been deflowered this morn! What such sorrowful sight that 'ppend in such holy grounds!

Amy: Such sight indeed! I feeleth like I may heave gorge on this spiritual spot. But, how would'st One know that thou mightest comm'sted such horror!

Knuckles: I tell ye truth! Prithee believeth mine words! Forswear I not!

Amy: But how would'st one know of that?

Knuckles: Silence, pathetic woman! Thine words bringeth great cringe on my soul! I bring panes for the friar! Alas, he be in pain 'stead, O what great woes! 

Amy: I apologise for my intrudings. But what doth One doth know?

Knuckles: Shall we pray?

Amy: Indeed!

Knuckles: We gather in this spot for a solumn reminiscal of our dearly departed. Friar Eggman, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails. May God grant Eternal rest unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them forevermore. May their souls and thy souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, Our L'rd above, resteth in peace. O Lord, your sorrowing Mother stood by your cross; help us in our sorrows to share your sufferings. May we lament our loses but May One not forget of the gifts and glory that await them in the holy paradise of the L'rd. We Sing, Hallejuah! Hallejuah! Hallejuah! 

Amy: Hallejuah! Hallejuah! Hallejuah!

Knuckles: Amen! 

Amy: What joyous words! May they bringeth sweet solace to thy departed. Howe'er, What shall One do with thy bodies? 

Knuckles: _Oh,_ what a curse. I doth know not, for thy religious folk be all dead nor departed!

_Suddenly, a bright,golden light illluminates the church. **Amy** and **Knuckles** quickly cover their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. After some time, the duo unshield their eyes. They are simply aghast at the sight._

Ghost Sonic: Be this...thy church?

Ghost Shadow: Aye, we've been 'ere before!

Ghost Tails: O what feelings of fie do dawn on me!

Knuckles: O! What an effervescent sight! Pray tell, What causeth thine demise?

_The ghosts look at each other. **Sonic** points to **Tails. Shadow** points to **Tails. Tails** points to **Friar Eggman** and **Friar Eggman** points above._

Amy: One doth ponder thy reason for committing such acts within this church. Hath thou thy explanation?

Tails: Aye! I doth have reason. 

Amy: Oh?

Tails:

Picture this: It was a night of holy mass

And I wisheth to pray to thy L’rd ‘bove

When Saw’th I a dreadful sight when I past

It be frightful, and would’st scareth a dove

Sonic and Shadow, a dire couplet!

Engrossed within a kiss so so sinful 

Thou should’st see such strife! I never forget!

Queers within this town that is provincial?

This sparked a great anger within my soul

One which provoked me to commit violence 

Do not blame me, for I hath null control 

This shameful act, destroyed my innocence!

So, Fair Milk Maiden, I did what I must!

By forcing this couple to feast on dust!

Ghost Friar Eggman: Doth this fox speaketh thy honest word?

Ghost Shadow: Indeed! We be lovers! 

Ghost Friar Eggman: Within the confines of this church? What blasphemous actions! And One thinkest, thou were mine most trusted apprentice

Ghost Shadow: I be thine solitary apprentice! 

Ghost Friar Eggman: O Silence! Mine ears dislike such voice of sinners, untruthful sinners at that! And One thinkest also, for I hath spillest blood with mine hands for thou. O Fox One, doth thou forgive me for mine actions?

Ghost Tails: Nay! For thou drowneth mine body and refused to heareth my explan'tion! Thou art a foolish friar

_An unknown voice booms all around them._

Voice: Willst thou quieten?!  
  


Ghost Sonic: Who sayeth that?

Amy: Be that.....our L'rd?

Voice: O ma'er of fact, thou doth be correct! Now, Shusheth woman!

_A wave of silence sweeps over everyone, excluding **God**._

God:

Thou all bethink yond i misprise sinn'rs, and thou art not completely wrongeth but what One misprises most is yond thee bethink yond any topic 'r action yond questions thee, Be blasphemous?

yond is so idiotic Sonic and shadow, thy loveth doest not fell me.Tails, thee needeth to break thee off constantly thou art such an annoying petit fox did lit'rally nobody cares ‘bout what thee sayeth. Friar Eggman, thee bethink thee speaketh sooth but wherefore doth thee kicked the bucket so anon aft'r murd'ring somebody out of adrenaline? moth'rfuck'r, I did cause thy heart attacketh land i'll doth again. Thine name be Eggman for Heaven’s Sake!

Alas, One must flee. Me, Gabriel, and thy Holy Boys art making new creatures f'r some lodging hath called Austr’lia and we're drinking ale so prithee break thee off and just prayeth and thee'll beest grand, yea? Thank’st!

_God vanishes. The golden light dims down and **Amy** and **Knuckles** watch on as the ghosts slowly fade away. _

Amy: That be strangeth

Knuckles: Shusheth, thy pink harlot!

_With that, the curtains close. The act is over. The audience may cry or laugh if they wish._


End file.
